


A Fraction Away From One’s Untimely Demise

by CarnivalMirai



Series: Femme Fatale Mob Wife Yuuri [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Aftercare, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha commands, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Mob, BDSM, Begging, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dom Victor Nikiforov, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Idk how to tag this just read it lol, Intersex Omegas, Kind of? I think?, Knotting, M/M, Mafia Katsuki Yuuri, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Minor Character Death, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Orgasm Denial, Russian Mafia, Separation Anxiety, Squirting, Sub Katsuki Yuuri, Subspace, Vaginal Fingering, Victor’s Luxury Dog Clothes Company
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivalMirai/pseuds/CarnivalMirai
Summary: Yuuri goes away on his first mission to prove himself as more than just the Pakhan's omega. It goes anything but according to plan, and only Victor can make him feel better about it.DO NOT COPY TO ANOTHER SITE.Не копируйте это на другой сайт.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Femme Fatale Mob Wife Yuuri [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543327
Comments: 46
Kudos: 367





	A Fraction Away From One’s Untimely Demise

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME BACK!!! This prompt was suggested once again by [Philatos](https://twitter.com/Philatoswrites) and voted by you guys on Twitter!  
> This was a bit of a struggle to write - I wasn't too sure on the "Alpha commands" and how best to write it??? On top of that, I've never written anything like this before (I don't think?) so I uhh... I hope I made it clear and did this justice 😭😭😭 this was really out of my comfort zone and I don't have a lot of confidence in it as I usually do with my writing... please be nice to me 😭😭💖💖
> 
> Please let me know if there's any mistakes, this is unbeta'd!

“Promise you’ll phone if anything,  _ anything  _ goes wrong?” Victor said, one arm wrapped around Yuuri’s waist, feeling the soft fabric of his dress, the other hand rested on the space just above his breast, thumb rubbing soft circles over his clavicle. “I won’t be flying in until close to seven p.m, so I won’t be able to pick you up from the landing strip. Will you be alright getting home?” Yuuri nodded reassuringly. 

“Yeah, of course. The chauffeur will be waiting for me. Would you like me to pick you up when you land?” Victor shook his head. 

“You’ll be tired from flying, so you should stay home and rest. I’ll be alright.” Victor promised. “You’d better head out. I think your team is already waiting for you at the airport.” Victor said, leaning forwards to knock his forehead against Yuuri’s, pulling him close for a sweet goodbye kiss. 

“Mmh…” Yuuri let out a soft noise against Victor’s lips as his arms wrapped around his dear fiancé’s neck. “Okay. Fly safely.” 

“You too. Phone me when you get to the hotel suite.” Yuuri nodded, pulling away. 

“I will. See you on Saturday.” 

“See you in Saturday. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” And with that, Victor released Yuuri from his grasp and Yuuri picked up Victor’s Burberry trench coat from beside the door, draping it over his shoulders. 

Victor watched as his beloved was escorted out of the house and to the car waiting in front of their grounds. “The car will be arriving for us in a few hours.” Mikhail said from beside him as he got off the phone.

“Alright, thanks.” Victor said with a soft sigh as he shut the door. “We’ll be taking the smaller jet this time, Yuuri has taken the bigger one to Marseille.” Victor said, walking past Mikhail. “I’ll be in my office finishing the last of the design evaluation for the new line of winter dog coats. Let me know when we’re ready to leave.”

———————————————————————

Yuuri was nervous as he sits on the jet, bodyguard sat opposite him as his thumbs twiddle, brows creased together. This was his first mission without Victor, the first task he’d been assigned to solo, per his request. 

And he had to succeed. 

This was his chance to prove himself as more than just the Pakhan’s mate. To show everyone he  _ was  _ worth something, and he wasn’t just there to spread his legs for Victor (though, that was an incredible bonus that Yuuri thoroughly enjoyed). Victor trusted him with millions of dollars worth of methamphetamines currently stored at one of their docks in Marseille. All Yuuri had to do was make sure they were all still there, make sure all the crates make it onto the ship, and ensure that they would all make it to Hong Kong. It would be fine, right? 

_ Wrong.  _

Yuuri arrived in Marseille a few hours later, and sent a text to Victor. 

To: Vitya 👅💦🍆🍑💝

Just arrived in Marseille and checked into the hotel. Will be heading to the docks tomorrow to count the crates. Miss you 💝

Yuuri flopped down onto the bed, kicking off his heels to relax. It was strange not having Victor around to share the space with. Suddenly everything felt cold and lonely, the suite feeling too large without his mate. He tossed his phone aside, sighing into the hotel sheets as he rolled onto his stomach. He was nervous. If this assignment went wrong they could lose out on millions of dollars of profits. Okay, it wasn’t a lot of money but still… Yuuri didn’t want to burden Victor with that.

He had to read over Victor’s shipment notes before tomorrow, but at the moment, he was too exhausted to even pull his laptop up from the floor. Everything was more tiring without Victor. Every time they had to be apart, Yuuri found himself feeling lethargic and exhausted and missing Victor with every fibre of his being. But he knows he has to do this. His fiance is relying on him and only him to ensure these shipments make it to their destination. 

Yuuri knew he wouldn’t get a reply from Victor so quickly - he was on his way to Sicily at the moment to take care of the shipment that had just come in from Colombia, ready to be sold off.

Once Yuuri had rested a bit, he sent Ivan to order room service for him, which Ivan fulfilled without question. There were pan seared scallops for starters and seared venison and potatoes for mains. He cut through a scallop and just as he was about to eat it, his phone went off. 

_ Victor.  _

Beaming, he quickly unlocked his phone to read it.

From: Vitya 👅💦🍆🍑💝

Glad you arrived safely. I just made it to Sicily. Miss you so so much my love 😩😩😩

From: Vitya 👅💦🍆🍑💝

It’ll only be two days 💕

Yuuri sweetly smiled. 

To: Vitya 👅💦🍆🍑💝

I know. I can’t wait to come home already… 

From: Vitya 👅💦🍆🍑💝

I can’t wait to come home either. I’m going to spoil you rotten 💕

Yuuri huffed, smirking softly. 

To: Vitya 👅💦🍆🍑💝

Can’t wait 😉

———————————————————————

The next evening Yuuri and his team headed out to the docks to count the crates and prepare for them to be loaded onto the ship, due to arrive at the dock by two a.m. “Each storage unit should contain twenty crates.” Yuuri said when they got to the dock. “Only the five crates at the front need to make it onto the ship, that’s why they’re at the front. The rest are firearms that Victor will be dealing with in a few weeks time.” He explained.

Yuuri lead them to the storage units, heels clicking against the concrete path which soon dissipated into dirt as his trench coat blew in the wind. He sucked in a deep breath, stopping in his path to turn around. “You’ll need to open each of the five crates and count the packets. Each crate should have twenty packets in it, each about a kilo. The ship will be arriving in two hours, so that’s how long you’ve got to count them. Before you open the storage unit, check to see if the locks have been tampered with. If it has, report it back to me.” 

“Yes, boss.” Yuuri smiled proudly as his team of five dispersed to inspect each storage unit. 

“Clear.” 

“Also clear.” 

“This one’s clear too, boss.” 

“If they’re clear, you can open them. Open the crates and count the packets. The workers on the ship will get them loaded, so you don’t need to bring them out.” Yuuri said as he put the code into the padlock on the storage crate, removing the lock. He slid the bar holding the crate closed out and pulled open one side, going in. Yuuri counted the crates, then opened each crate to count the packets. Once he’d finished, he closed the storage unit back up, mentally marking it as okay to ship. 

Yuuri finished inspecting the second crate, closing it back up. The rate they were going, they were going to make the shipment in good time. Yuuri smiled proudly to himself. Checking shipments might have been a small task but still, it was his first solo assignment without Victor and so far, it was going well. 

Until he turned around. 

Mikolash was about to open one of the last units, but suddenly, Yuuri was overwhelmed by an incredibly uneasy feeling, a gut feeling that told him something was not right with this storage unit. He gazed from afar, staring as he tried to figure out what was causing such an uneasy feeling. And then, at the corner of the storage unit, he saw it. A tiny black box with a red, flashing light. Alarm bells went off in Yuuri’s head as Mikolash slid the metal bar that held the storage unit shut from the two holes it was threaded through.

_ “DON’T OPEN THA--”  _ Yuuri’s shriek to Mikolash was drowned out by an explosion that almost bursts Yuuri’s eardrums, the force of it engulfing the storage unit and Mikolash in flames, and sent Yuuri, his bodyguard, and their four other men flying backwards. Yuuri hit the ground with a thump, rolling back a few feet in the dirt. 

Yuuri looked up and was absolutely  _ horrified  _ by what he’d just seen. Mikolash’s body lay covered in burns, the contents of the storage unit up in flames behind him. They’d just lost millions of dollars worth of methamphetamines and arms, but more importantly, one of their best men under Yuuri’s watch. 

_ It was all Yuuri’s fault.  _

Regardless of how Yuuri felt, they had to finish the task at hand-- get the crates onto the ship. He shook away every memory from the last ten minutes and got to work, his bodyguard helping him toss Mikolash’s body into the sea. “The ship will be arriving in ten.” Yuuri said, face stoice, yet voice still shaken. “All we have to do is watch it get on the ship and watch the ship leave.” 

The atmosphere was tense as the ship docked, and silently, without word as to where the Pakhan was, the crates in each storage unit were moved one by one onto the ship via forklift, yuuri holding his breath and praying to God that not another one of those crates or units was also rigged to explode. When the boat finally left the dock, Yuuri didn’t say a word to anyone. He just climbed into the car and sent the driver to the hotel, men following suite. 

He didn’t even have the energy to phone Victor. He just sent a quick  _ ‘goodnight, i love you,”  _ text with a few hearts before crashing. 

The next afternoon when he got on the plane back to Russia, now one man down, he was completely dazed. 

“Yuuri,” Andrei, his bodyguard, called. “Yuuri…” He repeated, but Yuuri was too busy looking out of the window, watching the clouds go by to even hear him. “Yuuri.” This time, Yuuri heard him and almost startled, head jerking to look at him.

“Yes?” 

“Would you like me to report back to Victor?” Yuuri dismissively waved his hand and shook his head. 

“I’ll deal with it.” Yuuri mumbled. He was exhausted, both mentally and physically as his head leaned back against the headrest of his seat, legs crossed and thumbs twiddling. 

God, he was missing Victor so much, much more than he normally would when they were apart. It was as if he needed Victor’s touch, and  _ now  _ to make him feel better. There was just something so utterly draining about being away from Victor, and Yuuri was beginning to feel it even more in the aftermath of last night’s shipment ordeal. 

Yuuri was not a weak person by any means. He was to be wed to the Pakhan, after all. But at the moment, Yuuri just felt sick to his stomach. Not only had his first task, led solely by him in an attempt to be seen as more than just the Pakhan’s mate gone horribly wrong, they’d lost money and lost one of their most loyal right hand men. 

He couldn’t wait for Victor to come home. He just wanted to hold Victor, needed Victor to touch him and cradle him and take control. Yuuri had spent too long in the front seat. Now, he just needed Victor’s sweet voice cooing in his ear, arms wrapped warm and tight around his waist. Yuuri was never going to man a mission alone ever again. Not after the disaster that was last night.

As soon as Yuuri got home, he pulled a pair of sweats from Victor’s drawer, as well as one of his t-shirts, and put them on, the smell that was wholly  _ Victor  _ covering him in a blanket of comfort and warmth as he flopped on their bed. Contacts came out of his eyes, quickly replaced by glasses, and normally polished and slicked back hair now messy and tousled. Yuuri just wanted to feel less overwhelmed, more comfortable. He couldn’t wait until Victor got home. 

———————————————————————

It came as no surprise to Victor that Yuuri hadn’t responded to his texts. He was most likely napping after having let him know he’d landed safely. But now, Yuuri had been back home for five hours and still hadn’t responded. Perhaps he was just fatigued. It was his first job without Victor by his side after all, and abroad too. 

The car pulled up outside their home and Victor opened the door to find the house eerily quiet. Normally, Victor would be pounced by his dearest in a new set of lingerie or something, but not today. “Baby?” He called. “I’m home.” There was no answer. Though, it was very probable that Yuuri just didn’t hear him. Victor climbed the stairs, immediately making his way to the master bedroom. “Yuuri? Are you here--” Victor opened the bedroom door to see Yuuri lying on his stomach, face buried in the sheets. 

Victor instantly knew that something was not right, that Yuuri was not okay. He could tell by how… lethargic Yuuri seemed, dressed in Victor’s sweatpants and t-shirt and hair messy, a contrast to its regularly tamed style. It was so unusual of Yuuri to be wearing anything other than embellished dresses and lacy lingerie and expensive makeup. “Baby?” 

Yuuri’s head turned to face him, glasses sat on his face, replacing his normal contact lenses, eyes glasses as he gazed longingly at Victor. With a soft gaze, Victor tossed his suit jacket aside, undoing his tie and top button in order to climb into bed beside Yuuri. He wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s tired form, Yuuri letting out a shaky sigh of relief at Victor’s welcoming embrace. “Are you okay, baby?” He asked softly, fingers carding through Yuuri’s tangled hair as Yuuri gave a quiet hum neither in confirmation or denial. “Tell me what you need.” Victor encouraged. 

“Just you.” Murmured Yuri. “Just you is enough.” Victor was going to ask if something had happened-- clearly something  _ had,  _ but he wanted to know if Yuuri wanted to talk about it. He stopped the question tumbling from his lips as he realised Yuuri would have already told him if he wanted to. Clearly, there was something Yuuri needed to sort out with himself first. 

“Do you want me to just hold you?” 

“For now, please…” Yuuri said softly. “I j-just really need…” Yuuri swallowed a lump in his throat. “Really need you to hold me.” A sweet look crossed Victor’s face as his arms tightened, lips kissing his head. 

“You’ll let me know, won’t you? If you need anything.” Yuuri nodded against his chest. “Alright. Close your eyes.” 

So Yuuri closed his eyes. Days of fatigue was finally beginning to catch up to him, as were days on end of missing Victor’s warmth against is body. With missing his fiance on top of the disaster that was his shipment task, restless was a bit of an understatement. With Victor’s hand running up and down his back, drawing soft patterns on the small of his back and fingertips tracing the bumps of his spine, Yuuri allowed sleep to consume him, washing over him like a weighted blanket. 

———————————————————————

Yuuri managed to get a good night's sleep, but when he awoke, he still felt mentally exhausted, like he craved something more than just sleep and Victor. Victor softly snored behind him, arms still holding Yuuri close against his chest. He hadn’t even gotten changed, just climbed straight into bed in his suit beside Yuuri. Yuuri weakly smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Victor’s chest. 

Yuuri’s fingertips absentmindedly drew soft circles on the small of Victor’s back, feeling the soft silk beneath his fingers. Victor slowly began to stir not long later, a soft grumble falling from his lips as his eyes cracked open. Bright cerulean eyes adjusted to the sunlight piercing through the blinds and into their room. 

“Morning, baby.” Victor softly sighed, one hand moving to cup Yuuri’s cheek. 

“Morning…” Yuuri murmured quietly.

“Feeling any better today?” Asked Victor. Yuuri hummed, and shook his head. 

“I just— I need—“ Yuuri let out an exasperated sigh. “I don’t really know what I need but— mm…” Yuuri’s brow creased, struggling to voice his needs, but Victor gave him a sweet kiss, thumb gently stroking the top of Yuuri’s cheek. “I just want to… n-not… unn…” 

“Want to not what, my love?” Yuuri’s cheeks flustered a little as he squirmed in Victor’s arms. 

“T-things like that will happen if I have to lead and control things and--” Yuuri sucked in a sharp breath. “I don’t want that.” He whispered. “I don’t want… that control or that power or-- I just-- I want you.” Yuuri let out a trembling, nervous sigh as his grip around Victor’s waist tightened. 

“What do you mean you want…?” Victor blinked in confusion. “As in…” Yuuri sucked in a quivering breath, heart racing. He wasn’t used to feeling so vulnerable, so… lost. He might have been cut out to be the Pakhan’s most dearest, but there was no way he could lead in the same way Victor does without him. 

“I w-want to… t-to submit… to you…” Yuuri whispered, not even daring to look up as Victor as he held his breath in anticipation, awaiting something,  _ anything  _ from Victor. 

“A-are you sure that’s what you want?” Victor asked after a moment of thought, and Yuuri nodded. 

“I need it.” Yuuri said with a shaky whisper. “Please Victor…” Honestly, Victor was a little reluctant. They’d never spoken about submission before yet here Yuuri was, almost pleading. Victor wondered how long Yuuri had thought about this, admittedly, it was an incredibly appealing thought.

“Why don’t we get out of bed, eat something and relax a little first?” Yuuri’s lips pursed, but he nodded. 

“Okay.” Without question, Yuuri sat up. 

“Shower?” Asked Victor as they sat up. “I can put in a specific breakfast request for Pierre if you want.” He offered, and Yuuri hummed in thought before nodding. 

“Just a parma ham salad will do.” Yuuri mumbled softly as Victor slid out of the sheets. 

“Got it. You hop in the shower first and I’ll let Pierre know before joining you.”

***

“Baby, go upstairs and get comfortable.” Instructed Victor firmly. Yuuri’s breath hitched a little. “Daddy will be there in a second.” Yuuri almost whimpered. 

“Y-yes, Daddy…” Victor smiled sweetly. 

“Good boy.” Yuuri scurried off to the bedroom, body trembling with nerves as he stripped down his sweatpants and climbed onto the bed, patiently waiting for Victor to return. Victor came into the room after putting his things away in the office. “Are you comfortable?” He asked as Yuuri sat back against the pillows, legs spread, Victor’s jumper hanging off his shoulder. 

“Yes.” Yuuri breathed quietly. 

“Do you want to tell Daddy what you want?” Victor asked as he climbed onto the bed, kneeling between Yuuri’s spread thighs. Yuuri’s lips opened, then closed, no words coming out. A flush rose from his chest, staining his cheeks. “Tell me what you’re thinking about?” He leaned down, one hand cupping Yuuri’s cheeks. Yuuri nuzzled into his hand, letting out a trembling breath. Victor could tell Yuuri was hesitant to speak. “You can tell me, darling.” He reassured. “Anything you want.” Yuuri’s mouth opened to respond again. 

“Will you use them? Please?” Yuuri asked quietly, heart thumping in his chest as his fingers gripped the sheets, squeezing the soft silk. “Your c-commands… I want you to make me submit to you.” Victor swallowed a lump in his dry throat, letting out a wobbly exhale. 

“Yuuri…” Victor sighed again. “Are you sure? We’ve never done that before.” He pointed out, hands running up and down Yuuri’s bare thighs. “You’d have to put all of your trust in me, and trust I’ll know when enough is enough.” Yuuri swallowed nervously, body trembling, but deep down, he knew he could trust Victor more than anything in the world. It was a scary thought, trusting someone so much with your body in the way Yuuri would have to trust Victor. But Yuuri was certain that Victor would know when to stop and how much Yuuri needed. 

“Please Victor…” Yuuri begged. “I want to try it with you. I trust you’ll know what I need.” Victor still looked uncertain. Not because he didn’t want to try getting Yuuri to submit to him, but because he was scared that he was going to hurt him. 

“You’ll still need to be able to tell me when things get too much or if you don’t like something. How are you going to do that under my command?” Asked Victor, leaning back a little to admire Yuuri’s most vulnerable form. “What if you really can’t control your body under my word?” Victor asked, brow creased with worry as his hand trailed up the inside of Yuuri’s thigh. Yuuri let out a weak huff, lips turning up into a small smile on his face. 

“I guess the only way to find out is if we try it, right?” Victor’s hand squeezed his thigh. 

“You’re absolutely certain you want to give it a go?” Yuuri nodded, giving Victor a comforting look. With a soft breath, Victor agreed. “Okay.” He relented with the sweetest doey eyes as he leaned down to capture Yuuri’s lips in a hot kiss. 

“Mmh…” Yuuri mewled against his lips, arms wrapping around Victor’s lips. He gasped, lips parting as Victor’s tongue flicked over the seam of his lips. Their noses bumped, foreheads touching as Victor pressed in harder, tongue tangling with Yuuri’s before pulling back a little.

Victor’s hand gently wrapped under Yuuri’s neck, fingertips finding their bond mark. With gentle pressure, he pushed down, tearing a shocked cry from Yuuri’s lips as he kissed his shoulder. Yuuri’s eyes went glassy with lust, grip on the bed sheets loosening a little as shuddery breaths fell from his lips. The pressure was like sparks of electricity against his skin as he fell completely beneath Victor’s touch, fingertips firm yet soft against their bond. A sudden rush of adrenaline coursed through Victor’s body and he gasped, biting his lip as everything Yuuri was feeling projected onto him. Victor inhaled softly, lungs filling with air to clear his cloudy mind.

“What’s my full name, Yuuri?” Asked Victor, testing Yuuri’s consciousness. 

“V-Victor… Anatolyevich N-Nikiforov…” He breathed slowly, sucking in deep breaths to try and calm his racing heart. 

“Good boy.” Praised Victor. “Can you tell me where we are?” 

“Home… St. P-Petersburg…” Victor gazed, eyes full with pride. 

“Can you tell me what date we have set for our wedding?” 

“April… twenty seventh…” Yuuri said slowly. “Next year…” 

“Perfect.” Cooed Victor. “And you’re sure you want to give up control to your Alpha?” Victor asked. “Let me give you everything you need, and trust me to know when to stop?” Yuuri’s head furiously nodded. 

“Yes! Yes… Alpha…” 

“And in this state would you be able to tell me if you didn’t like something or wanted to stop?” Yuuri’s head nodded again. “Beautiful.” Victor gave him another loving gaze as his fingertips began to rub at Yuuri’s bond mark. The firm touch of his alpha against a spot so sacred to their bonding sent Yuuri’s senses into overdrive, body racking with waves of pleasure, almost orgasmic as he keened beneath Victor’s touch. 

Victor pulled his hand away from Yuuri’s neck, sitting back up on his knees. His cock was straining against the seam of his pants, threatening to burst. There was already a wet spot staining the silk fabric, now ruined for any further wear. However, he ignored it for now in favour of giving all his attention to Yuuri. Victor reached for the drawer of the bedside table, pulling out a small yet powerful bullet vibrator. 

“Spread your legs for me, Baby.” Cooed Victor, voice firm and dominating, yet also laced with the need to make his omega feel safe, and make sure he was properly cared for.

“Yes, Daddy…” With a nervous, yet sweet smile, Yuuri’s legs parted to show off his plush peach, already wet and just waiting to be used and abused. 

“Gorgeous.” Victor settled between his legs, vibrator in his hands. “You’re so pretty for me, Baby.” Victor praised with the most adoring look. 

“T-thank you Daddy…” A pink blush rose to the tips of Yuuri’s cheeks as Yuuri’s heart throbbed at Victor’s praise. 

“You’re only going to get to come when I say so.” Victor said with the same tone that screamed  _ alpha, _ thumb gently tugging open the soft lip of Yuuri’s cunt, watching a rivulet of slick dribble out. “I’ll give you everything you need, and you’ll get to come when I say so.” Yuuri nodded in acquiescence. “You’re going to be a good boy for Daddy, aren’t you, Baby?”

“Y-yes, Daddy… I’ll be good… for you…” Victor proudly smiled, inhaling slowly before releasing his breath. It was the first time they’d ever tried this-- using commands to make Yuuri submit, that is-- and Victor couldn’t help the nerves that coursed through his body. Yuuri was so hazy with lust and need that he couldn’t do anything but obey. It was a terrifying thought for Victor to take that kind of control from Yuuri, but this was what he needed. And Victor, the perfect alpha he was, was going to give his omega everything he needed, nothing more, nothing less. Just enough to let Yuuri forget that disastrous mission.

“I know you will.” Victor turned the vibrator onto its lowest setting and pressed it to Yuuri’s clit. Yuuri’s breath hitched at the sudden wave of pleasure, body tightening and toes curling as his fingers gripped the pillow above his head. His eyes clamped shut, long lashes fluttering as he pushed back against the vibrator, biting his lip to hold back moans. “I want to hear you, Baby.” Victor demanded. “I want to hear how you feel.” 

“Ahh-- hmm…” Moans began to fall from Yuuri’s lips, accompanied by heaving breaths as his hips canted. “O-oh… D-Daddy…” Yuuri cried, allowing himself to get lost in pleasure. 

“Tell me how it feels.”

“G-good… Daddy…” Yuuri responded breathily. “A-ahh… nghh… ahnn…” Victor knocked the vibrator up a notch, relishing in the way Yuuri gasped, legs numb with pleasure as his hips stuttered. “A-haa--!” Yuuri bit his lip, riding back against the vibrator. “Haaa…” 

“My handsome boy.” Victor huffed lovingly as he moved the vibrator in slow circles before dragging it down one side of his cunt. Yuuri quivered again as Victor dragged the bullet between his slick folds before coming back to his clit. Yuuri’s pussy throbbed, slick dribbling as his cocklet leaked, red and desperate to be touched. 

“D-Daddy…” Yuuri heaved. “‘M gonna… c-come…” He warned, fingers gripping the pillow beneath his head even harder. “Ah- ah- ah- ah--” Yuuri’s breaths got more and more heady as he found himself on the precipice of pleasure, about to come when-- “nghhh--!” Yuuri let out a frustrated moan, for Victor had pulled the vibrator away. “D-Daddy… p-please…” He begged, eyes big and pleading as Victor smugly grinned. “More…” 

“Remember what I said, Baby?” Vitor crooned, watching intently as Yuuri’s pussy pulsed, so close to coming. “I’ll give you exactly what you need.” Yuuri mewled. 

“Y-yes… Daddy…” Yuuri inhaled shakily, relaxing against the bedsheets.  _ “Mmgh--!”  _ Yuuri’s breath caught in his throat as the vibrator pressed against his clit again, pussy fluttering, juice leaking down his taint as he lifted his hips to chase the sensations. 

“You’re doing so well for me, Baby.” Victor crooned, turning the vibrator up again. 

“Ahh-- ahnnnnn…!” Yuuri sobbed, gasping for air as he dug his feet into the mattress, pushing his hips up to rut against the vibrator, back arched in the most flattering curve. “O-ohhh… D-Daddy…” Yuuri moaned out as pleasure coursed through his body. His cocklet ached with the need to come, dribbling precome in a steady stream onto his stomach, and pooling in his navel. It had not been touched once since Victor started teasing him, his cocklet red with arousal. 

“Don’t come, Baby.” Victor warned between gritted teeth, voice harsh and demanding obedience. And of course, Yuuri could do nothing but obey his alpha. Victor could tell by the way Yuuri’s inner thigh trembled and the way his pussy began to sporadically twitch again that he was about to come. Or, he would be, if Victor let him. Instead, he pulled the vibrator back again, Yuuri whimpering and chest heaving with the urge to come. 

“Haaaaa… ughhh…” Yuuri groaned, almost in annoyance as Victor denied him another orgasm. 

“Not yet, Baby.” Victor said. “Hold on a bit longer for Daddy.” With a quiet mewl, Yuuri nodded, inhaling a slow, trembling breath to calm himself down. Yuuri preened as Victor’s knuckles brushed the sensitive folds of his cunt, relishing in the way Yuuri’s lips twitched with every brush of his knuckles. Victor’s hand withdrew and the vibrator turned back on. 

“Aghh— ahh!” Yuuri startled, hips rocking to chase Victor’s hand. “D-Daddy…” Yuuri sobbed as Victor put the vibrator on the highest setting. “Ah-ahhhhnnnnn…!” His hips ground against the vibrator as his toes dig into the sheets, fingers fisting the pillows as his hips canted. “O-oh, Daddy… I’m gonna c-come… Daddy… Daddy… Da—“ Yuuri’s hood rocked, but no satisfaction washed over him. He preened in frustration again as Victor tore the vibrator away. 

“I’ll give you everything you need Baby, hold on a little longer for me.” Victor crooned, leaning to pepper kisses over his beloved’s face. 

“Y-yes Daddy…” Yuuri hiccuped breathlessly, biting his lip in anticipation.

“You’re so good for me, Baby.” Victor said with a soft smile, eyes doe. Oh, he was so whipped for his gorgeous omega. “Take a deep breath.” Yuuri drew in a slow breath, air filling his lungs, a wave of clarity washing over him as he exhaled. “Good boy.” Once Yuuri had calmed down again, Victor brought the vibrator back down to his pussy.

“M-mhh--!” On the highest setting again, Victor moved the toy over his clit in soft circles, then, up and down either side of his plush peach. Short, sharp breaths tore from Yuuri’s throat as Victor dragged the toy up his leaking cocklet, and then back down to his throbbing clit. “D-Daddy… Daddy…” Yuuri’s thigh trembled, a telltale sign of orgasm. Victor’s hand dipped down, and three fingers pushed into Yuuri’s plush cunt.

“Ah-haaa!” Yuuri shrieked, pussy clamping down on his fingers, fluttering around the digits. Victor’s fingers pumped in and out, the tips of his digits crooking in just the perfect way to strike Yuuri’s sweet spot. “Nghhhh!” Victor’s fingers bullied his sweet spot, shooting sparks of electricity through Yuuri’s spine. “D-Daddy… Daddy… ‘m c-close…” Yuuri heaved as Victor fingered him harder. The sensation of the vibrator coupled with the abuse against his prostate pushed Yuuri to the edge of orgasm, needing…  _ something  _ more to come. 

“Come for me, Baby. Come for Daddy.” There it was, Victor’s command first his Baby to come. It was exactly what sent Yuuri over the edge. He cried out, back arching and going taut, legs trembling as he squirted, clear juice gushing from Yuuri’s cunt and puddling between his plush thighs. Yuuri’s chest was red, heaving with every cry that Victor tore from Yuuri’s throat as he fingered him through his orgasm, the vibrator sending wave after wave of pleasure through Yuuri’s body. His toes curled, legs violently shaking with an orgasm that felt never ending. 

“That’s it…” Victor cooed. “Good boy, so good for me, Baby…” Yuuri whimpered as Victor turned the vibrator off, fingers withdrawing. Yuuri’s legs quivered with the aftershocks of his orgasm, peach now red and swollen and wet. 

“You did so well for me, Baby.” Victor said proudly as he set the vibrator aside. One hand splayed out on the inside of Yuuri’s thigh, thumb rubbing in soft, comforting circles. 

They laid quietly for a few moments for Yuuri to come down from his orgasm, mind still foggy with demands from his alpha _.  _ Victor couldn’t ignore his arousal anymore. His hands fumbled with his belt, releasing the catch and pulling it free from the loops before his fingertips tugged down the 

zipper. Victor freed his cock, the thick member popping free from the fabric of his briefs, pulling a strained preen from Yuuri’s throat. 

“Baby?” Victor called. Yuuri gazed, attention hooked on Victor. “Come and get Daddy nice and wet with your mouth?” Without a single sound of hazy protest, Yuuri’s lust-filled body forced himself up onto his knees and he moved obediently towards Victor. He knelt, back arched and ass sticking out as he came face to face with Victor’s large cock. Yuuri let out a soft breath, air just brushing the tip, Victor hissing as his dick twitched. 

Yuuri’s hands wrapped around Victor’s girth, forming a loose O. Victor’s hips thrusted as he bit his lip, holding back groans of desperate pleasure. Victor’s tip bumped Yuuri’s lips with every thrust, Yuuri placing a soft, chaste kiss to the bulbous head every time it brushed his lips. His tongue peaked out, flicking across the head. 

“B-baby…” Victor moaned. “Beautiful…” One of Victor’s hands tangled in Yuuri’s hair, gripping tightly on the locks to guide him closer. And with one swift movement, Victor pushed in. Yuuri moaned in surprise, almost choking as Victor’s cock filled his mouth, holding himself in his mouth as Yuuri adjusted to the stretch. Yuuri could feel his lips burn with the stretch, and he could have sworn they were about to split with the heavy weight of Victor in his mouth. 

“You’re going to take all of Daddy in, aren’t you, Baby? I’m gonna teach you to take my knot in your mouth… the same way you take it so well in your cunt.” Yuuri whined softly, trying to nod around Victor’s cock. Victor proudly smiled. Yuuri’s heart stammered with surprise as Victor pushed in further, cock tapping the soft flesh of the back of Yuuri’s throat as his pubic hair brushed the tip of Yuuri’s nose. Yuuri whimpered, eyes welling as he tongued at the sensitive vein on the underside of Victor’s cock, tears pricking his eyes as he struggled to keep his teeth out of the way.

Yuuri’s throat sporadically flexed around Victor’s cock, the ripples of muscle massaging up and down Victor’s length. Victor gasped, fingers digging into Yuuri’s scalp as each moan from his omega sent vibrations jolting up Victor’s spine, pleasure coursing through his dick. Victor’s hand in his hair guided Yuuri’s head back, pulling almost all the way out before thrusting back in. Yuuri choked around Victor’s dick as the bulbous tip knocked the soft flesh of the back of his throat again, causing Victor to shiver. 

“You’re doing so well for me, Baby…” Victor praised, letting out a slow exhale from his nose as he closed his eyes. Victor’s other hand gently wrapped around his throat, feeling the way his girth bulged and Yuuri’s throat bobbed with every thrust in, Yuuri spluttering at almost every thrust. It took him a few minutes to adjust, sucking in a sharp breath on an outward drag and releasing it on the next. 

Each slow breath had him breathing in Victor’s musky scent, the smell of his alpha filling his nostrils. It sent a wave of security blanketing over him, their closeness coupled with Victor’s strong scent enough to calm his restlessness from the last few days and make him feel safe. “That’s it, Baby.” Victor’s fingertips massaged Yuuri’s scalp in soft circles, pulling soft, quiet groans from Yuuri. “I’m s-so proud of you… nngh… You did so w-well for me, getting the shipment out on time.” Victor reassured, breath catching in his throat as Yuuri’s tongue flirted with the thick ridge of his dick. “It didn’t go as p-planned, but you still did… ahh… amazing for me…” Victor punctuated his praise with a sharp snap of his hips, pulling a lewd moan from Yuuri’s lips as he choked on Victor’s member. 

“Oh f-fuck… Baby…” Victor panted, biting his lip as his grip tightened in Yuuri’s hair. Victor’s eyes screwed shut as his hips picked up the pace, thrusting harder, faster into Yuuri’s warm mouth. “So p-perfect… god I don’t know what I did t-to deserve you…” Victor was getting closer and closer to orgasm with every thrust as Yuuri’s tongue teased at the underside of his cock, cheeks hollowed out with every lewd suck. 

Slick dribbled down Yuuri’s thighs, pooling between his legs as his cunt fluttered, lips throbbing with a filthy wet  _ pap.  _ “T-tough yourself, Baby.” Commanded Victor. Yuuri obliged in acquiesce, one hand dipping between his lips to finger himself. He preened, the moans around Victor’s coach causing Victor to jerk. 

Yuuri swallowed around his dick, whining at the way his throat constructed around his cock. Victor’s hand continued to stroke up and down his neck, feeling every minute movement of his girth in Yuuri’s throat. “M-mghhh…” Yuuri keened as Victor’s tip bumped the back of his throat again, pulling another soft cough as he continued to get himself off, sensitive folds pulsing around his digits. 

They reached nowhere near as deep as Victor’s, only enough to relieve the building pressure as Victor used and abused his throat. Yuuri’s eyes rolled backwards, a shiver running down his spine as Victor pulled his hair. 

“F-fuck… Baby… I’m gonna come… ahh…” Victor hissed at the way Yuuri’s talented tongue flirted with his cock, brushing and circling in all the right places. “Oh f-fuck… shit… Baby… I-I’m gonna knot… y-you’re gonna take it all… take it all for Daddy.” Victor let him pull off to answer. “C-carefully, slowly, d-don’t forget to breathe…”

“Y-yes… Daddy.” Yuuri was wide eyed, tears streaming down his face, voice hoarse as he coughed up a response for his alpha. 

“Good boy…” Yuuri shrieked as Victor plunged back in, pounding into his mouth. “Ohhh… B-Baby… ahh… Daddy’s perfect boy…” Yuuri’s cunt flooded again. “C-come with me…” With those words, Yuuri’s body racked with orgasm as juice squirted from his cunt, moaning loudly around Victor’s cock as his back arched with pleasure. 

“Fuck!” Victor gave one last hard thrust and cane down Yuuri’s throat, knot beginning to swell. He inched in deeper, forcing Yuuri’s mouth open. “A-ahh… c-careful, Baby…” Victor’s fingertips massages the back of Yuuri’s neck, pressing against their bond mark to bring Yuuri to relaxation. 

“Mmgh!” Yuuri moaned at the added stretch, coupled with the touch of Victor against their bond mark, jaw aching as Victor’s knot began to grow, little by little, almost choking Yuuri. 

“T-that’s it Baby… t-take it all… take it all for Daddy…” Victor’s grip loosened in his hair, hand snaking down to Yuuri’s jaw to gently massage his aching muscles. “Ohh… Baby… fuck…” Yuuri opened his mouth impossibly wider to allow Victor to fully knot his mouth. Victor pushed the last bit of his knot in, securing it behind Yuuri’s teeth, crushing Yuuri to splutter. He almost couldn’t breathe, but slowly managed to find his rhythm between the soft clamping down of his throat around Victor’s cock. 

“Slowly, Baby…” Victor crooned, hips rocking a little to allow Yuuri to get used to the stretch. “That’s it… nngh… j-just keep it there.” Victor instructed, voice a little shaky as his fingertips gently pressed into the side of his mouth to help relieve some of the ache. “O-ohh… Baby…. ‘m gonna come again… swallow it.” Yuuri would have nodded if he could. 

Yuuri jolted in surprise as another spurt of semen flooded his mouth, Victor’s hips trembling as he bit his lip, coming down his throat. “O-oh… swallow it slowly, Baby… that’s it, perfect… so gorgeous for me…” He breathed out shakily as he continued to come down Yuuri’s throat, each spurt getting weaker and weaker as Yuuri swallowed them down, filling him up 

Victor slowly readjusted them, careful not to disturb where they were joined as he carefully laid back, Yuuri’s head relaxed between his muscular thighs. A hesitant hand came to rest near Victor’s hip, dainty fingertips gently playing with Victor’s soft pubic hair, tracing from beneath his navel, right to the base of his cock, then, back up. 

“Relax your mouth a little, Baby.” Victor instructed with a heavy breath, heart pounding as he gazed down at his alluring omega, lying so obediently between his thighs. He felt Yuuri’s breathing even out, soft huffs brushing the sensitive hairs at the base of his cock, causing him to hiss. 

“That’s it, Baby… so good for Daddy…” Yuuri whined softly at Victor’s praise as Victor’s fingertips continued to play with the soft locks of his hair, other hand massaging the hinge of his jaw, helping to relieve some of the tension. 

“Close your eyes.” With a soft hum of acknowledgement, Yuuri’s eyes slowly closed, long, cow lashes fluttering and wet with tears. “You did so well for me, Baby.” Victor said sweetly. “On the mission and here, you were so good. Rest now, and later I’ll spoil you rotten.” 

Yuuri’s mouth would surely be sore and aching, throat hoarse and raspy. Victor couldn’t help but wonder if Yuuri would feel better after this, if it really would have helped his beloved. Victor was worried about Yuuri. This was the first time they’d tried getting Yuuri to submit like this to Victor, exposing his most vulnerable state.

Slowly but surely, Victor’s knot began to deflate, cock softening within the warm confines of Yuuri’s mouth. Victor’s fingertips continued to gently work against the side of Yuuri’s jaw to help soothe the burning ache. He smiled down at the beautiful omega as he quietly snoozed between his thighs, looking so sweet. 

It was very rare that Yuuri let down his tough, sassy, flirty exterior. So rare that Victor was still learning how to read him like that, still learning how to help him in his most vulnerable state. Yuuri was often so firm and demanding with what he wanted, both in the bedroom and out, that when it came to this, it really did leave Victor a little uncertain of how to act.

However, he thoroughly enjoyed doing this for Yuuri, helping him relax and unwind. They’d have to talk about it in the morning though, how this felt for Yuuri and if it helped, and if it’s something he’d want to do again in the future, but for now, Victor just let him rest. 

———————————————————————

When Yuuri awoke, Victor’s fingertips were still working at his jaw and scratching at his scalp. His mouth felt significantly more… empty now that Victor’s cock was flaccid. It felt strange, like his jaw was still locked in place, holding Victor’s knot in place. 

“Did you rest well, Baby?” Crooned Victor as he guided Yuuri off of his cock and into his lap. Yuuri moved his stiff, aching in pain in an attempt to loosen it. 

“Yes, Daddy…” Yuuri’s voice, as Victor predicted, was rough, barely even there as he spoke, coughing a little. Victor reaches for the bedside table and grasped the water bottle, as well as a reusable straw. He opened the lid and slid the straw in. He held the straw to Yuuri’s lips. 

“Drink some water.” Silently, Yuuri did as instructed, gulping down half a bottle with a bit of a choke. “Carefully, Baby.” Victor said as he set the bottle aside. “Are you ready to come back?” 

“Yes, Daddy…” So, with an amorous look, Victor’s fingers found the bond mark on the back of Yuuri’s neck and pressed down. “Mmgh—!” Yuuri startled a little, eyes squeezing shut as Victor’s fingers began to massage the bond mark on the back of his neck. Yuuri’s eyes rolled to the back of his head with pleasure, a wash of relief overcoming him as his lust-clouded mind began to subside. His inner omega shrank back into its shell with the touch of Victor’s gentle hand as his body trembled. It almost felt… cathartic.

“Can you hear me, Yuuri?” Victor’s voice was saccharine, like liquid honey to Yuuri’s ears. Victor scratched behind Yuuri’s ears, Yuuri’s breaths steady and slow as his eyes cracked open. 

“Vitya…” Yuuri huffed with a soft smile as Victor’s arms pulled him closer, nose nuzzling the crown of his hair. 

“How do you feel?” 

“Better.” Yuuri said with a weary smile. “Thank you, Vitya. I really needed that.” Victor’s fingertips played with sweaty, jet black locks. 

“It was my pleasure.” Victor said. “Do you want to talk about what happened?” He asked. 

“I-- I--” Yuuri let out a quivering breath. “I knew something wasn’t right with the crate. Something just… told me it shouldn’t have been opened.” He swallowed a lump in his throat, squeezing Victor’s hand. “When I looked at the crate I saw something wasn’t right and I tried to warn him but I wasn’t fast enough and--” Yuuri sucked in a sharp breath to calm himself down. “I’d never felt so… useless before, like I failed. We lost all the arms, all the drugs, we lost everything in that unit. Now I can’t help but think people will just see me as the Pakhan’s mate, someone to spread his legs for you and that’s it.” He murmured with a pitiful sigh. “I’m sorry.” 

“Silly goose.” Huffed Victor, nosing at Yuuri’s hair. “I’m still so proud of you.” 

“Even after killing someone and losing millions of dollars worth of stock?” 

“They weren’t your fault.” Victor said firmly. “And even if they were, I’d still be so proud of you.” A soft, red blush stained the tops of Yuuri’s cheeks. 

“I don’t think I ever want to go on another assignment without you.” Yuuri huffed. 

“Mmh. I missed you too much while I was gone.” Grinned Victor. “I’m taking you everywhere with me now.” Yuuri let out an amused huff. 

“Don’t you dare leave me behind.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter please leave me a comment, it would mean the world to me and really encourage me to write more 😩💖
> 
> Don’t forget to follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/CarnivalMirai) where I also post teasers and announcements!


End file.
